


2:03 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24404572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's long face as he ate his hamburger within the kitchen.





	2:03 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's long face as he ate his hamburger within the kitchen instead of at the Pig Pit where a villain attacked him recently.

THE END


End file.
